A Legendary Gift
by Mysterious Prophetess
Summary: AUThe Legendary Pokemon have 2 forms and are the protectors of the normal pokemon and the chosen ones. When Ash, a chosen one, is hurt Mew, oldest of the LP, saves him but he is now a pokemon. Can His friends and Suuicune's daughter change him back?
1. Chapter 1

**MP**: Because of the great pokemon release Ash always does I'm not exactly sure what kanto pokemon he has left or the pokemon he has now. So since I don't know could some one please tell me (I sorta stopped watching when they brought May and Max onto the scene and kicked Misty off.) Oh yeah this author does not own Pokemon. Please lay off my OCs. I'm using the Ash is turned into a pokemon thing. But I hope the way I do this is more original. If not, oh well.

**A Legendary Gift**

Chapter 1

The legendary pokemon were being called by the oldest one; Mew. She seemed stressed. A woman with a suuicune mask and long flowing purple hair in a faint blue robe walked over to a woman with cat ears who had pink-ish hair, pale skin, pale blue eyes, and out of her white robes a tail the same color as her hair. Her eyes looked into the sad cat woman's from the open mouth of her mask. 2 men, one wearing an Entie mask the other wearing a Raikou mask came in. Behind them 3 women, and 3 more men came.

The one woman had a crown in the shape of an articuno, the others wore masks of Lugia and Ho-oh. The woman with the lugia mask had long white hair and 2 blue streaks in it. The Ho-oh mask wearer had bushy hair with different shade splace through it. The woman with the aticuno crown had long blue hair and deep red eyes, like most of the people in the room. 2 of the other men were wearing masks of Zappados and Moltres. The Guy with the Zappados mask had spiky hair that was yellow and black.

The Moltres guy had red hair. The final guy was different from them as night and day. He had pale skin and his robes were like the first woman's, but with a tinge of purple. He had pointed ears and hair with a tinge of purple. His eyes were a deep crimson, deeper than every one else's and he had a thick purple tail. "Lady Mew what is your distress?" asked the man in the Entie mask.

"Lord Entie, a young trainer has been hurt severely. He is a chosen one. Yet those scoundrels from Rocket hurt him. Where are the other 3?" the woman with cat ears asked. "They along with Celebi couldn't make it. Something about 'He's wearing my mask'." Said Entie smirking. "Very well then. Now what do we do?" asked Lady Suuicune. "We'll have to try something different." Said Mew-two. "Son, what do you suggest?" asked Lady Mew. "Well it'll involve a lot of faith on his friends' parts. Also a human on earth who can communicate with us." He said. "I know! We could ask my daughter." Said Suuicune.

Every one but Lady Mew, Suuicune, and Entie face vaulted. "Yeah it happened 8 years ago. It's sorta my fault." She said

FLASH BACK

"_Race Ya!" said Suuicune shifting into her Pokemon form and running a head of Entie as he shifted too. They streaked across the earth as fast as they could. Suuicune stumbled and accidentally turned into her true form and her necklace fell off. "Oh no!" she said because they had been on a mountain. She shifted and ran after it. Entie followed her, worried. _

_A young 4 year old girl walked along the base of the mountain cry because her parents had died. She looked up and a necklace fell around her neck. She then doubled over from an unexplainable pain._

"_Suuicune, Lady Mew will not be happy about this." Said Entie shifting as they reached the bottom. The little girl's hair had become the same color as Suuicune's. "I'll adopt her then. This child is an orphan. She was crying earlier and I know there are graves near by." She said. "I'll adopt her too." Said Entie. "You mean you really?" she asked. He nodded and she smiled happily. They picked the little girl up and both said the bonding spells. Her hair now had red streaks in it. Her eyes, they had opened a crack were now a deep violet. "What shall we call he?" asked Suuicune. "Crystalline." He said. "That's perfect." Said Suuicune and they set the girl down._

END FLASH BACK

"So we left her on Earth for now and she doesn't know of us yet. Maybe we could use her." Said Suuicune. "That'll do well now what son?" asked Lady Mew. "We'll have to change his form so we can save him." He said and Lady Mew summoned something. It was a little boy with black hair streak with yellow, brown-red- eyes, wearing pale yellow robes and had a pikachu tail and a pair of pikachu ears. "Little one do not be afraid." Said Mew softly. The little boy ran to her and clung to her leg, this made her tail twitched in amusement. "Is that?" asked Mew Two. "Yes, This is his Pikachu. He's fairly young so I turned him into this form so he wouldn't feel so scared." She said stroking the little boy's hair. "You were never like that to me." Pouted Mew Two.

"Because you were a rash teenager who wanted to get rid of me since you were my clone. You never came crying to me at all so, what you want me to cuddle you now?" she said her blue eyes flickered with mirth. "N-no! Never mind lets just get this over with." He said. "Little one, may we have some of your hair?" she asked. The little boy nodded. He handed them some of his hair. "Now little one do not be sad. He'll be fine soon. We're going to help him." She said and the little boy, Pikachu, grabbed her leg tighter.

They form of a severely injured boy appeared and Mew stood over him. She said a spell and the other joined in the chant. Pikachu got over his fear and chanted along with Mew. A light began to shine and the boy disappeared. "Is he gone?" asked Pikachu. "No he's not dead he'll be fine Now little one, I'll grant you a wish besides your master's life." She said. "To be able to tell Misty Ash is alright." He said. "I'll grant you shifting powers." She said and touched his forehead. "You will be able to take on this form and still use your powers." She said smiling lightly at the little one.

He hugged her leg and she sent him back.

**Back with the rest of the gang**

"You Jerks! Where's Ash?" she yelled. "As if we'd tell you!" yelled a team rocket goon. "Where's Pikachu any way?" said Misty to no one. A flash of light and a little boy walked away from it smiling to a tall woman. Misty was the only one who saw this along with Togepi, who rested in her arms. He had black hair with yellow streaks and red-brown eyes. He had Pikachu's ears and a tail like a pikachu. "Pikachu?" she said and the woman along with the light waved good bye to the boy and she vanished.

The boy smiled and made a 'shh' motion then made a follow me gesture. Misty tapped Brock's shoulder and he followed her while Gary stood there arguing about his rival's whereabouts. They were in the Viridian Forest when Pikachu stopped. "Now this is what I can tell you. Ash is alright. Lady Mew saw to it. But when we see him again you'll have to use your friend ship to know its him." He said. "What about you suddenly beign able to shift human. "Lady Mew gave me this as a gift." He said. "Who is Lady Mew?" asked Brock with that hungry look in his eyes.

"The Oldest of the great Legendary Council. Her son is training to take her place." Said Pikachu and he turned into him self. "Come on, couldn't you tell us more." Asked Misty. Pikachu said, "Pika!" translation (Tough luck!) "Couldn't you tell us where he is?" asked Brock. Pikachu smirked and said, "Pikapichu Pikachu Pika!" (Translation: He's with the daughter of one of the Legendary council) "We'll leave you alone then." She said. He hopped up onto her shoulder and they walked away.

A 12 year old girl walked alone near a mountain. She was an orphan who no one would adopt. Some would ramble about a 'Suuicune' attacking them if they tried. She didn't mind too much. Every once in a while it felt like some one would wrap their arms around her and tell them they loved her, but she'd only heard a rustling in the bushes nearby when she tried so see who or what it was.

She was sitting in the clearing that the strange events happened in. She looked up and saw a small pokemon slowly falling to Earth. She jumped up and caught it. When she landed she saw it was a strange pikachu. It's fur was brown with yellow stripes and yellow tipped ears, but there was red on the tip of the tail fading into white then black. It was fast asleep. It had some fur that spiked out wards that look like bangs. The orphanage had told her she was aloud to become a trainer when ever she managed to get her own pokemon. She cuddled the electric pokemon close and ran back to the orphanage excited.


	2. Chapter 2

**MP**: Thnaks Twilight Umbreon for reviewing. It is appreciated greatly. Now on with the disclaimer. Go Chris.

**Chris**: MP Doesn't own pokemon

**A Legendary Gift**

Chapter 2: Crys(Chris)

Ash woke up after the pain had vanished to see a strange girl holding him. She was enormous. "Pikachu pika!" (What's going on?) "Well I'm holding you little guy. You're the strangest Pikachu I've ever seen." She said. "Pikachu Pika?". (How can you under stand me?) "I've always been able to understand pokemon." She said shrugging "Pikachu? Pikapi!" (Pikachu, what happened?)

"I don't know. Lots of strange things happen here little guy. You got a name or shall I come up with one?" she asked looking into his dark brown eyes. "Pika."(Ash)

"Well I'll call you that in private but since people will think I'm nuts calling you that since there's this trainer I heard of from the indigo league, he didn't make all the way, but he seemed like a nice guy. Inspired me to want to become a trainer. So around ever one else, so I don't seem to be a silly fan girl, I'll call you Raiden, after the Japanese God of thunder and lighting. That alright?" she said. Ash nodded.

**With Pikachu **

"So what you are going to pose as a newbie trainer while Ash is gone?" said Brock as Pikachu tied a bandana around his head to cover his ears, which he had laid back against his head. He was wearing a yellow T-shirt and blue jeans; his tail coming out of a hole in them and covered by a long coat. "We need to stay sharp but since I'm technically a pokemon we won't be able to go to any gyms. We're just sparring for exercise." He said. Brock was shocked at how intelligent Pikachu really was.

"So any chance of us meeting Ash any time soon?" asked Brock. "Nope. I'm telling you any more than I told you last night." He said. "But you said half of it in Pikachu!" complained Brock. "So?" said Pikachu. Misty laughed at Brock's dilemma. She'd learned not to pester the shape-shifting yellow pokemon very quickly since it seemed he flet Ash was perfectly alright. He'd just be as obnoxious as he possibly could when continually questioned. "Let's go before Jesse and James come to get a shock." Said Misty. Pikachu raised his eye brow at that remark. "Alright." For Misty it was still strange to hear him use a little boy voice instead of the voice he had as a Pikachu.

"Prepare for Trouble-," said a voice.

"Can it." Said Pikachu. "No one tells us to Can it!" yelled a cat like voice jumping out of no where. "Hello Meowth. Your as rotten as always." Said Pikachu. "Who are you and where's the twerp who has Pikachu?" he said. "Not at liberty to say Ash's location. As for Pikachu, you're looking at him." Said Pikachu nonchalantly. "I think the little boys a bit crazy." Said James. "Misty say the words and lets go." Said Pikachu. "Couldn't you attack on your own?" she asked. "I'm proving a point." He said. "Alright, Pikachu THUNDERBOLT!" she said and the rockets were blasted off before they could even attempt their scheme.

The two circles of red disappear from Pikachu's face and Brock is shaking his head. "They'll never give up." He said.

**With Ash**

"So you caught it?" said the Matron of the orphanage. "Yes ma'am. May I become a trainer?" she asked. "I'm so sorry Crys. We only offer that to the boys. You can go off to become a breeder but you'll have to register your self as one." She said. The girl's face fell. Time froze.

"Pikapi?" (What's with this?) "I don't know, Ash." She said holding the brown pikachu closer to her. A tall woman with long purple hair similar to the girl's appeared. "My beloved daughter." She said and The girl began to sway. "Pikachuchu!" (What did you do to her?) demanded Ash angrily.

"Not to worry. She's my adopted child. She just doesn't know it. That necklace is proof." Said the woman, she laid a hand and said soothingly to the girl, "It's alright Crystalline." The girl stopped swaying and opened her eyes and her once blue eyes were violet. "But my name's Crys." She said. "Crys is short for Crystalline." Said the woman. "This matron will think you a boy named Chris. Use this advantage wisely since most boys don't battle their fullest against a girl." She said. She wave her hand over Crys's out fit and it became similar to the one Ash usually wore. Her long purple hair became shoulder length. "Farewell my child." She said. Time resumed. "Chris, remember your pokemon isn't just a pet it's a companion. Best of luck." She said and handed Chris a note to get a pokedex from the local Poke Mart. "Well you want to tag along?" she asked. "Pikachu Pikapichu!" (Of course. I've always wandered what my pokemon had felt when they were battling.)

_(Music starts M2M's 'Don't say you Love Me')_

"_Got introduced to you by a friend, You were cute and all that baby you set the trend yes you did.oh"_

"Wait a sec are you _the_ Ash?" she asked. "Pikachu pika." (Didn't know I was famous.) "Well 4 girls in my school are nuts about any one who in the Indigo league." She said. "From what I could tell Gary Oak was a creep. You aren't my idol but you are what made me want to be a trainer." She said. Ash smiled. She got the Pokedex and bought a couple of Pokeballs. She bought potions too. But her limited funds, that she'd been saving, only allowed her 2 pokeballs and 3 potions.

"_The next thing I know we're down at the cinema, we sitting there you said you loved me what's that bout?"_

"Ready, Raiden?" she said to him and said, "Pikachu!" (You bet). As she walked away from her town she was followed by 3 strange pokemon. All were dog like. One was mainly blue with a purple mane flowing behind a horn with the white tail flipped upwards making the mane look like it had white stripes. Another was bulkier. It was a deep brown mostly except its back and paws. The paws had chains on them, and were white tipped. It had a white-grey muzzle making it look like a mustache. It had read on it's head and had a fluffy gray tail. The last was yellow and grey and was similar to the first in other ways and even had a similar horn like the first one and had a gray mane. (A/N Been along time since I played my silver version so sorry if I botch up Entie or Raikou I personally favor Suuicune so I remember what suuicune looks like, hopefully it's close enough)

"_Your moving to fast I don't under stand you. I'm not ready yet, baby I can't pretend, no I can't. Best I can do is tell you to talk to me its possible eventual Love will find a way...(Love will find a way)"_

She ran through the wooded path and came out near a small town. Pallet Town. She ran through it with Ash running behind her getting used to running as a Pikachu. Gary saw her as she ran. 'That guy's excited' buying into her disguise. 'That's an odd Pikachu' thought Professor Oak as a young trainer ran by his window. He saw 3 flashes following her. 'The 3 Jhoto legendary pokemon!' ran through both of the Oaks' minds.

"_Don't say you love me, you don't even know me, if you really want me then give me some time. Don't go there baby not before I'm ready. Don't say your hearts in a hurry, it's not like we gonna get married, give me, give me, some time."_

She ran as fast as she could until Ash complained and she scooped him up. Mrs. Ketchem saw the strange Pikachu. 'What an oddly colored Pokemon. I'll bet Ash would want to see that.' "Hey you boy!" she said to Crys as she caught her breath. "Could I have a picture of you and your Pikachu?" she asked. "Sure. That alright with you Raiden?" she asked. Ash nodded. They posed for the picture and politely left. Then Crys began to run for the Viridian Forest. Mrs. Ketchem saw the 3 legendary pokemon zip by after her.

"_Here's how I play here's where you stand.Here's what to prove to get any further than where its been, I'll make it clear i'm not gonna tell you twice.take it slow take it slow you keep pushing me, pushing me away, (pushing me away)"_

"That was strange." she said "Mime!" said Mr. Mime. Gary came running. He saw Suuicune look back and continue running. He ran faster and only saw the strange boy running excitedly with his Pikachu. For a second he saw a tall girl with long purple hair that had red streaks wearing a purple robe running with Ash.

"_Don't say you love me, you don't even know me, if you really want me then give me some time. Don't go there baby not before I'm ready. Don't say your hearts in a hurry, it's not like we gonna get married, give me, give me, some time."_

Gary shook his head and saw the boy disappearing from his view. He continued to follow him. Something intrigued him about that strange boy.

Suuicune saw Gary Oak was curious. 'Well what would people think when the 3 jhoto legendary pokemon follow a young trainer with an odd pikachu. And if I was mistaken. Gary can see through our powers at times. He'd be a valuable human to have on our side against Rocket, magma, and Aqua the lunatics. Or perhaps he chose him' She thought and ran faster so she wouldn't be seen by Crys by accident and trigger her to change into her other form.

"_oooo-oooo, na,na, na,na, na, na,na na, na, na,na, na, na, na_

_oooo-oooo, na,na, na,na, na, na,na na, na, na,na, na, na, na_

_Don't say you love you don't even know me baby..._

_Baby Don't say you love me, baby._

_Give me some time..."_

Suuicune used her mind link, 'Crystalline. If you need me or something happens to Ash please tell me by saying my name….' 'What's your name?' 'I'm your adoptive mother but when times are dire call out Suuicune and you shall receive help. When You find Ash's friends he will be able turn back into his real self.'

"_Don't say you love me, you don't even know me, if you really want me then give me some time. Don't go there baby not before I'm ready. Don't say your hearts in a hurry, not like we gonna get married, give me, give me, some time. _

Gary saw the boy slow down and then say, "Don't worry Ash, we'll get things put right no matter what."

_Don't say you love me, you don't even know me, if you really want me then give me some time. Don't go there baby not before I'm ready. Don't say your hearts in a hurry, not like we gonna get married, give me, give me, some time. _

"_Don't say you love me, you don't even know me, if you really want me then give me some time. Don't go there baby not before I'm ready. Don't say your hearts in a hurry, not like we gonna get married, give me, give me, some time..."_


	3. Chapter 3

**MP**: Well I decided to update this story for no reson, enjoy Also I don't own anytihng ubt my plot and my OC's

"You're a girl?" eh said and the trainer and the Pikachu froze. "Yeah, the name's Crys." She said. "What did you say to that odd pikachu?" he asked. "Uhh, nothing?" she said and Ash had hopped onto her shoulder and adopted an innocent pose. "That's Ash Ketchem isn't it." He said. "Pikachupi?" (How'd he know it was me?) "He asked how you knew it was him. "You said his name and it sorta clicked." "Well will you help us? Who knows where his friends are. I've only just started with this trainer thing too." She said.

"Well at least he's alive. I think this is an improvement." He said patting Ash's head. Ash bit him. "Ouch! Hey I was kidding." He said. "Well if Ash doesn't mind, would you travel with me?" she asked. "Pika." (I don't mind) "Well he doesn't so do you want to help me?" she asked. "Sorry I can't but my little brother Leo would. He just got his first pokemon. A Growleith he named Inferno," he said. "Well I'm not telling him about Ash. I trust you not to tell Leo." She said.

"I won't Just wait for him in Viridian." He said. He left and Crys said, "Please don't tell him I'm a girl." She said. "Gotcha." He said. That left Crys with a decision. Go forward to Viridian or camp here? She'd rather camp for the night. She found a clearing and took off her vest. "You can use my vest for a blanket. I'll be fine." She said setting it down and then sitting down and leaning against a tree. "Pika pichu?Pikachu pika." (Why are you giving up your vest? You'll get cold.) "I'm fine. What do you remember before waking up a pikachu?" she asked. "Pikachu pikapichu pikacha. Pikachu pikapichu pika." (Not very much. Just pain and a woman's voice singing and others joining. Then one last wavering voice making the whole thing seem complete. Then I felt my self falling and I woke up in your arms.)

"Odd I think I can recall the song…." She said confused. "Pikachu pikapi Pichu pikacha." (Well when that woman showed up back at the orphanage, she claimed to have adopted you.) "Right you weren't about to fall unconscious. So you would remember. Say do you know of a pokemon called Suuicune?" she asked. "Pikachu Pika." (Suuicune's one of the legendary pokemon of Jhoto.) "Hmm well then Good night." She said. "Pikapi." (Sweet dreams). He said.

**_(Ash's dream_**)

He found him self alone with a small girl with long purple hair and red streaks in that hair. She was crying. "What's wrong?" he asked. "Where's my mommy?" she asked. Her violet eyes looked just like Crys's. "I don't know." He said. "Ash?" said a voice. "Misty?" he said and saw a little boy next to her and Brock. "Pikachu?" he said. "ASH!" he said and tackles him in a hug. The last wavering voice had been Pikachu's. Crys appeared. "Who are you?" asked Misty. "Crystalline. I'm helping Ash." She said. "How come you look like that?" asked Brock. She was an older version of the girl behind her. "I guess it's to make sure you don't see enough of me so you'll recognize Ash through your friendship. Not me. I hope we'll be friends." She said.

"Any one care to explain how we are all having the same dream?" said Brock. "I don't know." Said Crystalline "Maybe we all were worried about similar things? I'm worried that you won't accept me when we meet since Ash is my pokemon and I'll have to train and battle with him." "Pikachu never mention that." Said Misty. "You never asked." said Pikachu letting go of Ash. It was funny. Had Pikachu had normal ears people would have sworn he was Ash's little brother. Crystalline giggled lightly and Brock started drooling over her. Misty's hand involuntarily reached for his ear.

"So because we were all worried about things concerning Ash, we all are in the same dream?" said Pikachu. "Most likely." Said Crystalline. "So what are you dressed differently than this or a different look all together?" asked Misty. "Different look all together. I'm waking up." She said Ash saw both images disappear. "She kind?" asked Pikachu, worried. "She's very nice." He said. "So are you a strong pokemon?" asked Brock. "Wouldn't know." Said Ash noting Brock was not buying that Ash was pokmon. "Brock, he really is a pokemon for now. Lady Mew couldn't have saved him other wise." Said Pikachu.

Pikachu faded like Crystalline had. "I'm waking up too." Said Brock. Ash looked into Misty's eyes. "I'll make it back." And she smiled and then faded out and –

**_(End Dream) _**

Ash woke up to see he'd been wrapped up in Crys's vest. She was sitting near by holding a strange necklace. Her shoulder length hair gained 2 red streaks in it and then returned to normal when she noticed Ash. "Sleep well?" she asked. Ash nodded. He crawled out of her vest and she put it back on. She picked him and set him on her shoulder. "Let's get to Viridian." She said. "Pikachu." (Can't wait either.) he said.

**With Pikachu **

"Why are we suddenly going to Cinnabar island?" asked Misty to Pikachu. "We need to train and since there is lots of pokemon there All of us can find sparring mates besides our selves." Said Pikachu indicating the poke balls on his belt. "Good point. But maybe we can find Ash now and he can train you himself." Said Misty. "You wouldn't know it was him or Crystalline. She wasn't kidding about a different look. If I know Lady Suuicune, she's disguised her , err, representative rather well. She could probably walk right by us and you'd think nothing of it." Said Pikachu because Ash and Crys walked right in front of them. Pikachu smirked when Brock and Misty had realized what he'd meant.

"They didn't notice us either." Said Pikachu. Misty and Brock shrugged in defeat.

**With Ash**

"He's so cute! What's his name? Sparky? T-Bolt? Thunder? Shocker?" said an older man. "Try Raiden." Said Crys disguising her voice to sound like a boys. "Oh the Thunder god. Very smart." He said. Crys walked away and went looking for some tall grass. "I desperately need another pokemon." She said. She walked through and tripped over a hole sending Ash flying off her shoulder. "A-RAIDEN!" she said and found the brown pokemon near a wounded one; Articuno. She felt that funny feeling and she whispered soflty, "Suuicune, help." In a flash a dog pokemon was there and it saw Articuno. It looked at Crys and pointed to her bag. Crys used a potion on it and they both vanished.

"Pikachi pika?" (You let a rare pokemon get away?)

"There's more to life than capturing the rarest of pokemon." She said. She picked him up and checked to see for any injuries. "Good you're alright." She said setting him on her shoulder. She heard a cal behind her and saw a very, very small Vulpix sitting there. "Hello little one." She said instinctively and it came closer, sniffed and then snuggled it's head against her hand. She scooped it up and it climbed onto her shoulder. "Vulll." It cried. (Hi. Are you with her too?)

"Pika." (Yes I am.) "Vulll." It purred. (She smells nice.) it decided.

"You have a name?" she asked. "Vullpix?" it purred confused. (You can under stand?) "Yes." Said Crys. "Vuuulll." It cried (I'm Emberana.) "Your name suits a female perfectly." Said Crys and Vulpix purred, "Vuuuuuulll." (Most think I'm a male since my tails are a deeper pink than normal.) "Pikapichu." (I didn't think that) said Ash.

"I'm looking for a Chris?" said an unsure boy's voice. "You 2 can keep talking but I won't be able to with Leo around." She said softly and both pokemon agreed. "Right here." She said. "Wow, you're taller than me." Said Leo. The little dog next to him sniffed at her. "Growllll." It wolfed. (She smells nice.) "Vuulll." (We've noticed.) said Vulpix purring softly. "You have 2 pokemon already? I've still only go Inferno." He said. "Well Emberana and Raiden are my only pokemon so far." She said.

"My older bro said you were about to set off for pewter. May I come with you?" he asked. "Sure." She said. They both set out from Viridian and began their trek to Pewter City. At noon the first day of traveling Ash heard an annoyingly familiar sound.

"Prepare for trouble"

"Make it double"

"To protect the world from devastation"

"To unite all peoples in our nation"

"Jesse."

"James."

"Team rocket blasts of at the speed of light. Surrender now or prepare to fight."

"Meowth, that's right."

"Nice but can we get going?" said Crys. "Hand over your pikachu and we'll leave you be." Said Meowth. "The day I hand Raiden over to you I'll be doing the hokey poky naked." She said and Ash angrily let sparks come off his cheeks. "Pikachu." He growled. (These loser never know when to quit.) "You won't be so cocky when ever we unleash the poke transferer 3000." Said James as a giant machine appeared. "As if that over grown hunk of metal will work. Raiden Thunder!" she said. Ash jumped into the air and the bolts struck their target making it glow and charge toward them.

"Any electric attack is futile." Said Meowth. "Then Emberana Ember!" she said. and Vulpix jumped off her should and little fire balls danced over the machine making it extremely hot in side. "Emberana and Raiden quick attack." She said and it knocked the machine over. It's opening hatch revealed. "Emberana attack that hatch." She said and while the rockets recovered from heat vulpix bashed their handle forcing their door open. "Raiden, Thunder!" she yelled and this time the bolt fried the machine and for the first time Leo, Emberana, Inferno and Crys heard, "Looks like Team Rocket's blasting off again."

"Pikachu Pika." (Those idiots tried other things on me but I usually fell for them.) Ash admitted. Behind the both of them Suuicune was torn between indecision. Let her self be capture by Crystalline or continue to be a far away influence. 'I have to be that latter for now. No novice could even come close to capturing me.' She thought and she shifted forms and silently zipped away.


	4. Chapter 4

**MP:**Thanks for reviewing Twilight Embreon

Chapter 4

**3 weeks later **

**With Pikachu **

"So you want to go to Celladon to go shopping?" asked Misty. "Sure, maybe Nurse Joy will go out with me." Said Brock. Pikachu was in his pokemon form and asleep in Misty's arms. "Did you hear about a pair of trainer beating the gyms around here recently. The one had A Vulpix, and odd Pikachu, a Horsea, and an oddish with them while the other has a Growleith, a Electebuzz, a golden, and a bulbasaur. They are wiping the floors with the gyms leaders so far." Said Misty.

"You think it's Ash and Crystalline?" said Brock. "Look his favorite pokemon is Pikachu it would make sense he'd become one." Said Misty. They were catching a boat from the islands to reach there.

**2 weeks later **

"Wow we're finally here." Said Misty.

**With Ash **

"Wow we're finally here!" said Leo as he and Chris approached the city. Chris looked around and said, "Only a girl would be excited." "Come one Chris. You know you want to be here since this place has many girls here." He said nudging Chris in the arm. "Besides, most of the time that stud on your shoulder gets more attention than you do. I'll bet Raiden loves that." He said and Raiden looked like he was ready to bite. The pikachu had grown quite a bit. So had Emberana. She now walked next to Chris with a bandana that had Chris's trainer ID on it, tied around her neck.

"What's that smell?" asked Leo. "Perfume." Said Chris. "Yuck!" "Wouldn't do that if I were you. Erica doesn't admit people who say her Perfume is yucky or boys most of the time." Said Chris. "You hate it too?" said Leo. "Not exactly but I could live with out it quite well." "Pikachupi." (Erica's right behind you) "Hello Erica." Said Chris turning around. "You know a lot. Did you meet any other trainers who told you this?" she asked. "Nope. Just heard it some place." Said Chris.

"Well you know you 2 can't come into my gym." She said. "True but appearances aren't everything madam." Said Chris. "Come on Leo we need to find a place to stay." Said Chris. "Never has any fun this one." Said Leo as the walked away. "Pikachupika." (Well we can't have that much fun around him now can we?) "Vullll" (Yeah, wait I scent another Pikachu.) ember said. Ash looked around and only saw Richey's pikachu Sparky. Sparky spots Ash and comes streaking towards him. "Pikach pika pichu!" ( What happened to you?) "Pika picha pika." (I really don't know.) "Sorry about that. Say that's an odd Pikachu. Oh I'm Richey by the way." "Chris. This is Raiden." Said Chris.

"Well this is Sparky. Who's that?" he asked. "Leo Oak." He said. "Older bother Gary was a bit obnoxious." Said Richey. 'You don't know the half of it' thought Ash. "Well we need to get to the hotel." She said. Chris and Leo found one and entered just as Misty and Brock walked by. Pikachu leading the way. After several hours of convincing. Chris and Leo emerged from the hotel as Crystalline and Leona. Ash was hidden in a bag. Ember and Inferno had to wear stupid bows. They manage to get past her security. Their battles don't last longer than 10 minuets, since each was packing a fire pokemon and tons of antidote. Of course Chris couldn't help but let Ash kick butt too.

2 reporters had been near by and reported that battles like this;

2 boys were so desprate for a battle they dressed a girls and challenged Erica. The one might have actually been a girl but they left soon after wards.;

Misty and Brock had no clue Ash was even involved in this. "Next stop Fushia!" said Chris as she pulled her boy's clothing on. "We're really doing this." Said Leo. "Well it wasn't completely easy. Pewter and Saffron were hard to beat. So you ready to kick some buggy butt?" she said. "Yep. So you're really a girl." He said.

"Yeah, just didn't want guys to take it easy on me. "That's smart but people are going to suspect you now." He said. "Oh well. Lets rest. Our pokemon really need it. I'll be back." She said. she walked calmly out but ran to the forest near by because her illusion slipped and she was as she truly was.

She heard a sweet song and saw Lugia landing by her. 'I want to help you.' She said. 'You can but I don't want to imprison you.' 'I'll be fine' she said and let her self be captured by Crystalline. Misty saw her and ran over to her. Chris resumed being 'normal' and ran off. Misty followed her and saw her head for a hotel room. She shut it and Misty nearly cried. She's been so close yet so far from seeing Ash again. It hurt her.

It hurt Ash too He could smell Misty yet he was too tired from that battle to move. He wanted to badly just to see her face. Chris was tired from something too. "What's wrong Ash?" she asked softly. "Pika…." (Misty…) "That was Misty! Good thing she didn't make it in. If she found you through me you'd be stuck like this." She said and Misty herd her say that. "But I don't know how." She said as the tears began to flow.

**THE NEXT DAY **

Misty tried to think of ways to see Ash with out going through Crsytalline. Ash was trying to go out alone but since Team rocket wanted him he couldn't do that either. "Vuuuuluuulll" (You're beating your self up. Love will find away.) she said. "Pikachu pika" (I hope you're right) he said. "Horrrrrseeeaa!" (Why don't we all sneak out?) "Oddish odd oddish!" (No way you crazy water mouth) "Sea" (Weed head) "Oddi"(Pretty Pony) "Horsea-sea!" (Take it back) "Odd." (No) "Growlieth growl growl." (will you all quiet down, Chris's new pokemon is sleeping) All the pokemon froze. "Bulba saur bulba!" (He's lying. Only Buzz is stupid enough to fall for that) "Electebuzz!" (Buzz no dummy!)

"Horse-ea horse" (Coulda fooled me.) " Buzz!" ( Sea mean to Buzz) "Goldeen-een Goldeen deen Gold" (Trying to sleep in the tub back here, try not encourage Sea to splash about) "Pika" "Vul" "Saur" "Buzz" "Growl" (Sorry) Ash knew that the pokemon weren't dumb. It was funny how they argued. But Ash did smell a new pokemon. It smelled like Lugia. 'That is correct.' Came a woman's voice. 'Lugia?' 'Yes. You've gotten stronger. Once you have strength in your heart you will find her when you look for her' Ash hopped off the bed and saw a smaller Lugia sleeping in the bathroom near the tub. "Pika chu pi pi Kachu?" (How did you change size?) 'I have my ways' was her only reply and she went back to sleep.

Ash caught his reflection and only saw one thing this form shared with his real self; the eyes. He was an odd pikachu indeed. He could have been mistaken for a funny Raichu if it were for the size, ears, and tail. He hopped out of the bathroom and saw Chris entering the hotel room. "Leo had to go away for a bit guys. We'll wait for him but we need to be careful." She said. Ember came over and rubbed her leg. "Do I enslave you?" she asked and all the pokemon, including Ash, blinked and said, "Pika?" "Vull?" "Seaa?" "Odddish?" "Saur?" "Deen?" "Growl?" "Buzz" (What?)

"I passed some pokemon and they were angry saying all Trainers did was pretend to be friends and they really enslaved pokemon. Ash, Ember, Flora, Sea did I ever mistreat you?" she asked. "Pika. Pichu Pi Pika!" (Never made us fight when we didn't want to) "Vuuulll pix Vuuuulll." (You always made sure we rested after battles) "Horsea. Seeaaaa" (You always made sure we had food and a nice place to rest.) "Oddish Odd oddish odd ISH!" (And you never yelled at us when ever we fainted. You have never been one of those types of trainers so FORGET IT!)

'They're right child. You're a fine trainer.' Said Lugia. "I'm still not sure. My mother might be mad for me having captured one of you." Said Chris. 'She won't mind. I'm sure of it.'


	5. Chapter 5

**MP**: Thanks for reviewing , Now i will reposnd to a question i was asked by Reborn19, I really don't know how i came up with it. I was just toying around with the Legendary Pokemon being like the greek gods and decided to write it down and i also decided i'd do soemthing -_Characters hold author; Chris smiles and says_: **MP doesn't own Pokemon but her plot and characters and cannot fully answer the question due to it beign considereda spoiler for her story.**

**

* * *

Chapter 5**

**With the LP **

"How dare she steal my idea!" said Suiicune angrily. "Suuicune calm down." Said her brother Raikou. "Calm down? Now Lady Lugia's in danger and you tell me to calm down!" "What'd I miss?" asked Entie. "Nothing. My sister's going ballistic." Said Raikou. His best friend usually could calm her down or subdue her. "Suuicune, calm down." He said and she look him in the eye, "But Lady Lugia let her self be captured so I wouldn't have to. She's in danger." Said Suuicune.

"We're all in danger." Said a voice. "Lord Mew Two." They all said. It was odd to see Mew Two worried or in the living area of the Jhoto legendary pokemon. "Something is developing in Hoenn territory. Those 3 are having trouble holding it off even with Celebi's back up. Once they lose it'll come to the rest of the world and only the chosen ones can save us. Crystalline is one since you guys chose her in one way or another. Lady Mew chose Ash for his bravery. But we need to find who Rayquaza appointed." He said.

"Well it'll to have bee a girl since she is a girl and it'll have to be some one who truly cares for their pokemon. Wait! Hoenn Champ Alex! " (A/N My Persona in Emerald.) "Her? Very well but she'll have to agree to one thing." Said Mew Two. "What?" "She'll have to become a pokemon." "Alright." Said a voice. Rayquaza came in half dead supported by a human girl with a green bandana, green eyes and light brown hair. "Name's Alex. Nice to meet cha." She said emphasizing her slang. Rayquaza was beautiful to any one with eyes. She wore a mask like the others but her long hair was braided and had golden streaks in it. He long pale green robe clung to her at the right places enhancing her beautiful yet strong figure. Her pale skin made her dark red eyes stand out.

"Lord Mew Two Here is our Chosen one." She said and Fainted. Suuicune caught her and was horrified. Rayquaza was powerful; what could have done this to her. Kygore and Groudon weren't with her. "Oh my, Kygore and Groudon are dead!" Suuicune. Alex nodded. "They were trying to save her; me as well. I barely managed to save my pokemon from the same fate. Celebi has been taken prisoner. They are planning on getting Lady Mew too." Said Alex sadly. "What is your favorite pokemon?" asked Mew Two. "Minum, why?" she asked. "We need you to become a pokemon for a short time so you can assist other Chosen ones." Said Mew Two. "I don't deserve to be a trainer any more. They were able to get Celebi and capture Brendan…" she said sadly.

"He'll be brought back to you." Said Suuicune. And the 4 of them turned Alex into a Minum. "Alex we are going to send you to Crystalline. She is very kind to her pokemon. We wish you the best of luck." Said Entie. "We must set up protection around Lady Mew immediately." Said Mew Two after Alex had been sent down. "Too late" came and evil voice. It looked like Mew Two but was black and had red eyes that glinted like a demon's. Lady Mew was subdued to her Mew form and was hanging limp over his arm. "MOTHER!"

"This will be the last stand of the Legendary Pokemon! I, Calliga shall rule All!" "Well we'll just have to stop you." Said Lady Ho-oh arriving with Articuno, Zappados, and Moltres. "We'll stop you if it's that last thing we do." Said Suuicune. 'How dare he do that to Lady Mew!' she thought angrily. They all became their pokemon forms to fight against him since they were more durable. Mew Two glared at him and said with his telepathy., 'Lets us see who is stronger me or you doppelganger.' He said taking a fighting stance. "Stopping me will be that last thing you do!" laughed Calliga evilly. They legendary pokemon charged and Calliga stood still. He smiled and then sent a black wave of energy towards them.

"All so powerful. I think I'll just take all of you. The more power if have the less chance of your Chosen ones defeating me. He said and chains formed around all of them. "Crystalline, Alex, and Ash will defeat you!" said Suuicune before she was muzzled. "I doubt that Suuicune. I sincerely doubt that." He said. "He chained all of them up and the area turned into a dark twisted castle. "A legend goes like this; When they protecetors fall their champions will arise and face the complete darkness and with the help of those who hold their hearts they shall win. I have two of your champion's Heart Holders." He said.

Leo and Brendan (A/N You know the boy character from Ruby, Sapphire, and Emerald you could play as or chose to be in Emerald.) appeared chained up. "Your hope is feutile. HAHAHAAHA!" he said and Mew Two tried to break Mew's chains with his powers. "Not so fast Mew Two. These chains won't break from your telepathic abilities. Enjoy the view as I finish the job you failed at." 'Which is?' "Destroying all humans and weak pokemon." He said getting real close to Mew Two's face. Mew Two's eyes narrowed.

**With Ash **

Chris woke up and saw she was still in her clothing from the day. She noted all the pokemon were sleeping on Leo's bed and went through the door to her room which was connected. They did this at every city. So one would have to give up their bathroom for their water pokemon to sleep in and still have access to one. Chris usually gave up hers but this time Leo gave up his. She went in with pajamas she'd bought and let the illusion go. Her hair actually reaching her knees. She undressed and noted how her hair covered everything up. She stepped into the shower stall and turned on the water. She lathered her hair and it took her forever to fully rinse it. After wards she toweled off quickly and pulled on her clothing. She braided her long hair and went into her room and saw a minum on her bed. It looked sad.

"How'd you get here little one?" She said. sitting down on her bed. "Minum Minminum!" (I failed him! I failed him!) "Who's you fail?" asked Chris. "Minum. Minum Minminum?" (Brendan. Are you Crystalline?) "Yes. Do you have a name?" "Minum." (Alex.) "Well since you have a human name I'll assume you were once human." Said Chris. "Min." (Yep.) "How did you become a minum?" Chris asked. "Minum, min minminummiunumum Min Ummin minim min minminum umminum." (An evil pokemon attacked Kygore, Groudon, and Rayquaza and I barely saved Rayquaza. They had already captured Brendan but knowing I failed was too much. I was taken to this strange place where strange people in masks were. One told me I was chosen one and then asked what my favorite pokemon was. I said Minum agreed to this and here I am.)

"I guess you're here to help me and Ash." She said. "Minum. Minmin." (That's right. That is if you are the chosen ones chosen by Suuicune and Mew.) "We were. Ash is sleeping right now." She said picking Alex up. "As for what to call you around normal people did you have a minum?" "Minum. Minminum." (Yes, I called her Minus.) "Ok then Minus you will be." She said.

She saw that Alex was tired. She entered Leo's room and set her on the foot of the bed. Crystalline sat in a chair worried about Leo.

Chained up in Calliga's new lair, Leo worried about Chris. Both fell asleep.

Their Dream contact 

"Leo!" she yelled and ran over to his dream figure. "Chris." He said hugging her weakly. "Where are you?" she asked. "Chained up in some freaky fortress next to a kid name Brendan along near cages of all of the rare pokemon excluding Lugia, Kygore, and Groudon." He said. "I'm sorry for worrying you Chris." He said. "It's my fault I shouldn't have let you go by your self." She said. "By doing that we'd both be here. You're safe where you are." He said. "You need to protect the one who hold's Ash's Heart." Said a voice. "Mom?" she said looking at the woman.

"Yes. You must keep that last one safe now wake up I think your pokemon are hungry."

End Dream Contact. 

Flora was on Chris's chest. "Oddish odd!" (She's awake!) Ash hopped over and hopped into her lap. "Pika pichucha?" (Are you arlight?) "I'm fine Ash." "Pikachu pika pi?" (Why were you crying in your sleep?) "Just a dream." She said. She got up and then changed putting on her girls clothing from yesterday. (That being a sleeveless white shirt with a button up blue shirt and a pair of ice blue capris her shoes were the same.) She went into her bag and found some food for the pokemon. It wasn't the disgusting stuff it was good tasting stuff that humans would like too, but it was for pokemon. "I'll be back later guys. You want to venture out then be careful. Alex stick with Ash. Lugia keep an eye on them and go with them in your other form if they wish to go out." She said. They all nodded knowing her speech would repeat it's self. "I know it's repetitive, but I don't want anything to happen to you." She said and they all nodded.

She left and Lugia shifted forms to her true form which had a white mimic out fit of Chris's. She removed her mask and set it down. Her face looked familiar to Ash. "Each of the legendary pokemon have their own champion but the 3 most powerful represent the 3 different areas. Mew, Mew Two, Articuno, Moltres, and Zappados are represented by you and their own champions. You are Mew's choice to represent her self. I look familiar because the girl I chose to represent me is Whitney; Goldenrod's gym leader. Lady Mew is the only one who looks nothing like her champion. Even Mew Two chose to pick some one who resembled him in this form. You know Gary." She said.

"Pikachu Pika pi?" (What does that mean?) he said. "Oh. Lets see that means there are 11 other chosen ones besides you, Alex and Crystalline. Gary is Mew Two's, Whiteny is mine, Flannery from the Hoenn region is Ho-oh's, the twins Tate and Liz are Groudon and Kygore they're female versions of them, Articuno's I really don't know Wally is Zappados's, Blaine is Moltres's a much younger Blaine looks like him, Bruno is Entie's and Raikou's is Lance the Dragon Master. No one knows Celebi's." She said. "Pika…" "Minum…" (Wow…) "Pikachupika pichu pika!" (Wait a sec so that means they are all in danger from that pokemon Alex mentioned.) "Yes. If they Capture Whitney I'll have to rescue her ASAP. But now its' the other way around. The Legendary pokemon have been captured and it's up to their champions to free them."


	6. Chapter 6

**MP**:Thansk for reviewing!Now on with the disclaimer. Ember I choose you!

**Ember**: Vupix vulll!(MP doesn't own pokemon)

**A Legendary Gift**

Chapter 6: Evil is named

Chris walked alone thinking. "OF course!" she said and many people stared at her. Misty was near by and heard her say.

"We've got to find away for her to follow me so we can protect her. But how." She said. She went to the garden near her hotel and saw her window was open, since she had requested a set of rooms facing the garden. Misty hadn't been following her but saw a couple of flashes in the garden. A vulpix came over and sniffed her. She tensed since the last Vulpix she met burned her the first time it saw her. It just rubbed it's head against her. "Vull!" called and an oddish came out of the garden.

Ember had found another girl who smelled good. So she called for Flora. "Vull!" (Flora!) Flora emerged and saw the girl. She walked over, "Oddish odd?" (Another human who smells nice?) she asked.

"Vullll!" (Yep and she smells familiar!)

"Pika! Pikachu!" (Flora! Ember!)

Misty was petting the vulpix as it seemed to talk with the oddish. Then she heard it. "Pika! Pikachu!" The first was a normal pikachu call the second sounded like some one was saying it along with the pikachu.

"Vulllpix! Vuulllll vullpix." (We're right here Ash. We're with a girl who smells really nice) said Ember as the girl seemed confused

'These pokemon are communicating with each other?' she thought.

"Pikachu pika?" (Have you seen Alex?)

"Oddish Odd." (She's looking for Chris, who just entered the garden.)

"Pika." (Ok.)

Ash saw Misty when he went to see why Vulpix was so happy. Unfortunately he was in some grass so only a bit of his ears showed. A dark figure landed behind her.

"There she is, Articuno's champion." Said the voice looking at Misty.

"PIKA!" (MISTY!) he yelled and launched him self out of the grass and onto the attacker. Brock came by to see Ash burst out of the grass yelling "PIKA!" But he could also hear Ash yelling "MISTY" making Brock shake his head. Misty only heard Ash's voice and saw the dark pokemon wrestling with a- brown pikachu?

"Ash!" she said and the pikachu twitched it's ear. It was thrown off the dark pokemon and into Misty's arms. "Pika…." (Misty….)

"ASH! FLORA! EMBER! LUGIA!" said a worried voice. Chris ran and found Misty and the dark pokemon. "Suuicune grant me help." She said under her breath and charged it since it seemed like it was going to attack Ash and Misty. She yelled and a bright light surrounded her and in her stead was a red and purple suuicune with a bushy tail like an entie. The mane was the only thing that remained the same color. It took down the black pokemon and it stumbled away, the suuicnue looked exhausted after that attack though. "I'll get her yet and as a parting present." He said and zapped Ash. It vanished. Chris returned to normal, her hair messy.

"Ash should be back to normal. Oh no, that creep!" said Chris.

"You mean he…?"

"Yes. He made it permanent. I shouldn't have used so much energy so I could have taken that blast for him." She said and she began to sway dangerously. Brock caught her. Ember growled at Brock the way he was looking at Crystalline. He gulped.

"CHRIS!" came a voice and a woman in white emerged and saw Chris unconscious. "Follow me." She said and she lead them to Chris's room. Brock carefully set her on the bed. Lugia went into Leo's room and appropriated the chair and set it in front of Chris's chair so it made a bed. She took Leo's pillow laid it on the chair seat, took Ash from Misty and laid him there. Inferno came in and wolfed, "Growlll" (Every one's alright.) "Thanks Inferno. How's Alex holding up?" said Lugia. "Growlieht growl growl." (She's good just saying she should have stayed closer to Ash.)

"It's not her fault. Just we weren't expecting this to mess things up." Said Lugia.

"Look Misty you're Articuno's champion and every one, but me has been captured by a dark pokemon."

"He's called Calliga." Said Chris weakly.

"Chris are you ok?" asked Lugia.

"I just contacted Suuicune. He's called Calliga. He wants all the champions and legendary pokemon so he can absorb their power and rid the earth of Weak pokemon and humans." She said. She sat up weakly in her Legendary form. "I'll need to be like this more often since he'll be able to see through my magic. He's already got every one but Whitney, us, Misty, and Celebi's champion." She said.

"He'll be after Whitney. I should go to her." She said.

"You can go, Lugia." Said Chris. "But you aren't released, yet." She said with a glint in her eye.

Lugia saw that and smiled. "Yes I see. Fare thee well." She said and jumped out the window. They saw her in pokemon form fly away. Chris got out of bed and went for her pack. She found a pair of scissors and cut her hair to her shoulders. "Why'd you do that?" asked Misty.

"It'll be easier to hide my hair under a hat." She said. Pikachu was in pokemon form sitting on the top of one of the chairs looking at Ash worried. Ember hopped up on the other. "Vuuuulll?" (Are you ok?)

"Pika pikachu." (Not when my friend is hurt.)

"Vuuullllpix?" (Was Ash your trainer?)

"Pika. Pikapi." (No. He was my friend.)

"Vullllpix. Vull?" (I'm Ember. You are?)

"Pikachu." (E.M. I prefer pikachu.)

"Vulll." (Alright.) Ember hopped down and saw Chris changing clothes to that of her boy guise. The clothing that had once been too long were now the right size, though still baggy.

"So you plan on just continuing on as a trainer?" asked Brock.

"Yes. Ash'll go with you guys, I'll just raise another electric type for when Alex has to leave me. I also have to look after Leo's Pokemon." She said.

"WE should stick together. It's after all of us so it'll be better if we fight it together." Said Misty.

"But aren't you mad at me for getting Ash stuck like this?" she asked.

"It's not your fault, Chris. You attacked him and nearly fainted afterwards from it. You couldn't have taken that blast for Ash no matter what." She said. Chris smiled.

"Then I guess you're stuck with me." She said. Misty smiled at her and said,

"So who is Leo any way?"

"Gary Oak's younger brother."

"He has a younger brother?" she said.

"Yeah they look absolutely nothing alike." She said. 'Leo's dreamier' she thought. Misty sat on he bed and looked at Ash.

"Always the hero." She said her hands stroking his cheek. Chris sat down

"He was often worried about you. He may actually be in love with you." She said.

"I'd be crazy not to love him." Said Misty.

"Well I'll be putting the pokemon to bed now." She said rounding up all the pokemon. She set them on the bed to sleep and put some warm water in the tub the water types were in. She shifted into her newly found pokeform. She went to the other room and laid on the floor. It was midnight whenever Ash stirred, he was next to something arm. He opened his eyes to see Misty leaning over him asleep. 'Wait if Misty recognized me wouldn't I be human!' he sat up and found out he was still a pikachu. 'Why did it fail?' he wondered.

Pikachu was asleep on top of the chair. And Ash he hopped up and saw pikachu was awake. "Pika!"(Ash!) he said and hugged him making both topple down and barely miss Misty, but they woke her up. "Oh you're awake now. Too bad Chris isn't awake to see you're ok."

"I'm ah-awake." Said Chris's sleepy voice.

"Pikachu pika pikapi?" (Do you know why this didn't work?)

"A dark pokemon made it so Mew's originl spell was corrupted but I'll try and find a way to reverse it." Said Chris.

"VULLLLPIX!" ( LOVE WILL FIND A WAY!) said Ember as she came in.


	7. Chapter 7

**MP**:Thanks for reviewing!Now on with the disclaimer. Lugia, take it away.

**Lugia**: MP doesn't own Pokemon, if she did this would be a silly hour long movie.

**A Legendary Gift**

Chapter 7 Time is running out

They packed up and carefully headed out from celadon. Brock being filled in on the way to Vermilllion. They had to catch a boat to Jhoto to find Celebi's champion before Calliga could. It was a race against time. They arrived in Jhoto to see a blue haired girl battling a blonde boy.

"Give the cyndaquill back, you stole it and that boy behind you is supposed to be it's trainer!" said the girl, her chikorita charging at the boy.

"No way loser!" he said.

"Then that's it, Chikorita, take down!" she yelled . The Cyndaquill panicked and ran away from the battle.

"Useless pokemon!" he said throwing the ball to the little boy.

"Thanks." The boy said and hugged the poor fire type who preferred the nice boy to the mean one.

"No problem!" she said smiling. "Big sister!" she yelled as an older girl walked into sight. She was tall and wore a white vest over a yellow long sleeved shirt with shorts. Her long blue hair pulled back into a pony tail. Her brown eyes shining with happiness.

"Nice one May." She said.

"Thanks Crystal." The little girl said.

The sky suddenly darkened and Calliga appeared.

'Chosen one of Celebi give up now!' he said. Crystalline shifted and growled at him startling everyone, excluding Misty, the girl, Crystal glared.

"How did you know Celebi liked me?" she asked.

'It was easy. Oh Articuno's chosen too. This is much too easy!' he laughed.

"Yeah right!" yelled Misty. Crystalline charged him again wind surrounding her as Crystal sent out her pokemon.

"Go Andy!"

"Megannium!" (Bring it!) The impressive grass type reared his head and glared at the creature daring to threaten Crystal while he was around.

"Andy, magical leaf!" yelled Crystal>

"Meganium!" (Take that!) Andy growled as the leaves were thrown at the dark pokemon. It blocked all the attacks and sent them back.

'it's useless.' He said. He saw May cowering near by and grabbed the little girl.

'You're cowardly friends know where to find me so if you chose to ever see your sister again meet me in a week and I'll annihilate you all together!'

"Crap!" said Crystalline as she became herself.

"Where did he take May!" yelled Crystal.

"We actually don't know. Lugia would but she's securing Whitney right now." Said Crystalline.

"I'll take you there but I warn you. Calliga had been twisted by evil." Said Lugia appearing.

Crystal did a double take at Lugia as a woman and shook her head.

"My baby sister means the most to me in the world. We're all each other has." Said Crystal. Lugia nodded. Gary showed up panting.

"This white haired lady said I needed to be here." He said.

"We need each other to win." Said Lugia and put her hand out. Misty immediately put her hand in, as did Brock, Pikachu shifted and did likewise. Ash leapt up and perched on Misty's arm to put his paw in. Alex did the same with Brock's hand. Gary nodded and put his hand in. Crystal then shock her head as she too place her hand in.

"Ok, Once we get there we have to have all pokemon out just to get past his guards. The rest is a mystery to me." Said Lugia. Whitney watched from near by and walked forwards placing her hand in too.

"Ready to rock?" she asked just as they vanished confusing the heck out of everyone watching.

They landed in a dark place and Lugia assumed her big form.

'You're on your own now. Strength is internal' she said and fly away with Whitney on her back. Soon all pokemon were out.

"Pikachupikapipipichu!"(We should try to free the prisoners!) said Ash.

"Ash's right." Said Pikachu. "He suggested freeing everyone first."

"Right. You guys can do that but my team has a bone to pick with that black-furred freak!" yelled Crystal. She and her team ran off in one direction.

"Growleithgorwl!" (I smell Leo in that direction!) said Inferno. Gary ran ahead with Crystalline and Misty hot on his heals. Pikachu was carrying Ash and was semi ahead of Gary.

"This is weird isn't it? Usually you'd be carrying me!" said Pikachu. Ash laughed.

"Pikachupikapipika?" (Funny isn't it?)

They made it to see all the cages were empty, except Leo's. He was struggling against-, Blaine? No it was a much, much, younger blain with bright red hair.

"Dad!" yelled Crystalline. The man looked at her with blank red eyes.

"He's being brainwashed." Said Gary.

Two thunder bolts hit Entei and he let go of Leo long enough for him to run over to the group. Entei looked ticked. He became his true form as did Crystalline.

"No, I'll fight him." Said Brock. "Ready guys?" he said to his team and they all nodded. They all ran forwards right into a dark area.

They were effectively separated Crystalline found herself with only Alex and Emberana by her side. In front of her was Leo.

'But I just freed him. It's a trap!" she yelled as it became a possessed/brainwashed moltres.

Ash and misty were facing a brainwashed mew two.

Gary and Leo were face to face with Ho-Oh.

It was hopless for Ash, Misty, Gary, and Leo until a blue an red blur save both set respectively.

"He straight forwards, Crystalline is fighting Moltres. My brother saved your friends and is fighting Ho-Oh. I Kyogre. Grodun is my brother." Said the boy to Ash and Misty. Garyt and Leo ran to them and they walked forwards only to have Gary, Leo, and Misty walk right into a trap.

"PIKACHU!" (NO!!!) yelled Ash as they were captured. Where's Pikachu and the other pokemon? Captured.

Crystal was out right fighting Calliga and losing.

Ash ran into Cryalline as she was cornered They felt them selves being moved and they were teleported outside of the castle just as Cystal fell. Everyone who was captured were trapping in floating crystals that were way above the battle. Ash saw Calliga was laughing. Alex growled sparks forming on her cheeks and he noticed he was doing the same thing. Wing whipped around Crystalline as her anger grew.

'Come and get me pathetic mortals for I am DARKNESS!' Calliga roared as all the crystals glowed and several different beams of light flew into him transforming him in a giant dragon. (Picture black form of a Palkia and Dialga cross).

"FOR MY FAMILY!" yelled Crystalline as she charged becoming her pokemon form.

"MINUMMINMINIMIN!" (FOR MY POKEMON!) yelled Alex also charging with a shock wave building

"PIKACHUPIKAPIKA! PIKA PIKCHUKAPI!" (FOR ME AND ALL POKEMON! AND FOR MISTY!) Ash yelled a thunder forming. The first attack, Crystalline's didn't do much of anything. The second attack, Alex's did even less and Ash's was batted away.

'You're pathetic. A pikachu, a minum, and a freakish half breed? Please, fleas are more annoying than you.' Calliga said.

Crystalline hung her head as the darkness bound her.

'I really am a freak.'

'I failed Brendan, again.' Thought Alex as she too was captured.

'I guess I really am a loser.' Thought Ash.

"ASH!!! DON'T QUIT!!!!!!" yelled Pikachu from inside his crystal. He was so frustrated the crystal shattered and the boy grabbed Ash out of harm's way.

"Now I can save you! Gift exchange!" he yelled as both glowed brightly.

'What is this?!?!??!?!?!' demanded Calliga.


	8. Chapter 8

**MP**:Thanks to all of you and sorry for the ver, very long Hiatus but here is the end. I've vowed to end most of my stories and noit let them die, just inspiration flags for a long time and when I can write chapters for a stroy I write them.

I do not own Pokemon

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 8: Finale**

The light cleared. A tall form stood crackling with electricity . He wore yellow robes and had two large yellow ears reminiscent of a raichu's with black and yellow streaked hair. Tanned skin, and lighting marks on each cheek. The eyes were a determined amber color. Behind him was a large pikachu tail.

Misty watched from her crystal.

'Ash?!?' she thought in shock.

'What are you?' sneered Calliga.

"I am the opposite of you!" yelled the figure and the two met with a force that shook the earth.

They moved faster than the eye could even follow.

"Who is that?" asked most of the captives to themselves.

Now we've seen this battle mainly from the where it was but the effects on Earth were much worse.

For one, when our heroes were at their bleakest and Calliga most powerful it was dark as nice and cold as winter with ice raining down; many thought it was the end of the world. Delia and Professor Oak were together watching the news pour in from all over.

Giovanni was also scared but hid it by ordering his underling to double security of their base.

Pokemon that normally fought each other were all together out of fear for their lives.

In the battle the two forces fought and Calliga was losing.

'How can I be losing?!?!' he roared in anger.

"Love is something you lack and no matter how powerful evil is, LOVE WILL FIND A WAY!" yelled the electric figure as they unleashed a bolt of lightning so great it blinded every one.

"Since I was a form created from the love of this pikachu for this trainer that is why I was able to stop you where others have failed." Said a voice as the light grew brighter and the crystals all shattered releaseing everyone held captive.

On Earth the ice stopped and the sun came back out with a rainbow in the sky. Every person and pokemon knew things would be better now. It was if a peace had taken hold of the whole world.

Up in the Legendary domain everyone was recovering from their temporary blindness to see Ash standing next to Pikachu, both smiling. Ash was different yet the same as the figure from the battle. The hair, ear, and tail were the same as were the eyes, but he was shorter and was wearing his old clothing.

"It looks like you partially evolved with out a thunder stone." Said Gary looking at the new and improved Ash.

"ASH!" yelled Misty running forwards and hugging Ash tightly. He hugged her back. Crystalline was hugging her parents, Crystal held her little sister close as the Legendaries chatted. Rayquaza hugged her two brother, Kyogre and Grodun almost to death to see them alive as the Oaks observed the interactions. Mew Two was actually crying as he hugged Mew, who now seemed much better.

Alex and Brendan were both trying to talk but kept stuttering and blushing. All in all it all ended well for everyone, well ALMOST everyone.

Calliga had been reduced to a small black version of Mew. But with five tails.

'How could love be so powerful?' he asked.

"Because love is something not even I understand." Said Mew, "And I've been around a very long time." Calliga pouted a little until He saw the wisest Legendary admitting she had no clue. He laughed a little and felt odd and kept laughing until he glowed brightly and became a teenage boy with white hair, iridescent irises, and he wore white robes with five white tails swishing behind him.

"Who are you now?" asked Mew Two getting on guard.

"Relax, the names now Lumos." Said Calliga (Lumos).

"So wait you're now a good guy after all you did?" asked Crystal looking at him incredulously.

"Because Mew and her champion did not finish me off they showed me mercy and that changed me. Plus laughing helped unearth a part of me I thought long buried since my mother died." Said Lumos.

"I apologize for everything." He said.

"That's not enough!" yelled Crystal and she slapped him making everyone blink in shock.

"I think we should get everyone home." Said Mew as her eyes glowed and all the champions were sent to their respective homes, memories erased. All save Ash who was left there and Mew smiled at him.

"I'm sorry you had to go through this but if you hadn't you'd have never realized your own strength." Said Mew.

"But I borrowed Pikachu's strength." He said.

"But you love for your pokemon and his love for you is real power." Said Mew poking him in the chest. "You'll also be able to shape shift. This will not hamper your training since you were a human first." He was then with the others. Misty hugged him again.

"Could I pet you ears?" she asked.

"Uh, sure." Said Ash. She did and giggled happily, "Their so soft!" she said.

"You really like them?" asked Ash.

"Of course, you look adorable!" Misty said.

"I'm a trainer I can't look adorable!" said Ash turning red.

"STUPID BOY!"

"SILLY GIRL!"

"Here we go again." Sighed Brock.

"You're telling me." Said Pikachu as he motioned to let the pair of lovebirds squabble, "Want to get some ice cream?" Pikachu asked.

"Sure, heck by the time their done we'll have been able to rent a movie." Said Brock as they left Ash and Misty to argue.

Crystalline was rookie of the year in the Indigo league an took 5th over all in the actual tournament. She and Leo were a team and were in Hoenn doing doubling battling and kicking butt.

Crystal took second in the Silver conference. She was now traveling with her sister helping her train.

Alex retained her championship title. She would hang onto it for three years total before stepping down and moving on to become a gym leader of Petalburg. Her concept of the balance badge being a balanced team. She would later marry Brendan.

Brock later became the world's best pokemon breeder and married Officer Jenny from Pewter City running the family Gym on the side.

Misty's sisters became world renown for their skills in swimming and water ballet and started a school for it in Cerulean in and add on to the pokemon gym. Their boy friends were water type trainers who now ran the gym.

Misty became a water pokemon master, was in charge of the family gym for 6 years, was a member of the elite four, and she caught a tentacruel on a firshing trip.

Ash became pokemon master with Alex becoming his rival in the end and he also took over a gym, but it was in the Orange Archipelago that had been abandoned. It was an electric type gym giving him an excuse for his raichu ears and pikachu tail that had made him known as the Chu champion of the world. He married Misty and she had a water half of the gym making it the only dual badge gym in the world, but it alternated per year what it was. They had special permission from the Orange cup to do this.

Tracy became very famous for a discovery of a new type of pokemon and married an Officer Jenny from Pallet.

Gary became the Viridian gym leader and began dating a girl from Sinoh.

As you can see all is well oh and Jessie and James quit team rocket and James got his inheritance letting the pair live happily ever after.

Delia retired to a tropical island Ash's success leaving the family well off so she could have a nice long retirement, Ash and Misty visiting often.

Now there are only two words left:

The End.

* * *

**MP**: Hate, like, indifferent?

Plus any one catch the game I borrowed the crystal idea from? If you did it was because that was cool looking.


End file.
